REGRETLESS
by eugene1002
Summary: Semua berawal dari pertemuan pertama Eren yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada Rivaille.


Titlte : Regretless

Cast : Eren, Rivaille, Erwin and Armin

Genre : Yaoi, friendship, angst

Rating : PG-15

Senja itu langit tampak tak begitu menampakan kegembiraannya, mendung menutupi sang matahari yang akan menenggelamkan dirinya dari hiruk pikuk kota Vanchouver di awal musim dingin ini. Tak lama kemudian langit senja itu menagis ketika sang matahari benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya. Tangisan langit itu membasahi tubuh seorang pria yang sedang menunggu lampu lalu lintas disebrang jalan itu berwarna hijau. Butiran air mata langit itu kini menjadi curahan hujan deras. Dengan berlari, pria itu menyebrangi jalanan yang sudah sedikit lenggang oleh kendaraan. Rivaille, Pria berambut hitam dengan mata elang itu kini sudah menyelamatkan tubuhnya dari luapan kesedihan sang langit. Dia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel yang sepertinya sedikit basah tapi dia bisa bernafas lega karena ponselnya masih terselamtkan. Tertulis 5 derajat celcius pada screen ponselnya. November ini adalah awal musim dingin dan satu-satunya jalan untuk menghangatkan tubuh adalah dengan masuk dan membeli secangkir kopi dalam sebuah cafe dari pada hanya berdiri dan membiarkan tubuhnya kedinginan dan hampir membeku seperti ini.

"selamat datang di flours cafe". Seorang pemuda dengan senyum cerahnya kontras dengan cuaca malam itu menyambut kedatangan Rivaille.

"satu Americano coffe ". Pesan Rivaille pada pemuda yang ber-tag Eren itu.

"baik tuan, pesanan anda akan cepat kami sajikan".

Lima menit kemudian pesanan secangkir Americano coffe sudah terletak manis di atas meja yang kini Rivaille sedang duduk menghadapnya. Seteguk Americano coffe itu sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Suhu dalam cafe itu cukup hangat dari pada udara di luar yang sangat dingin. Rivaille melepas mantel hitamnya dan meletakkannya diatas kursi kosong sebelahnya. Dia memainkan ponsel canggihnya dan sesekali berdecak kesal karena sesuatu membuat moodnya sedikit terganggu. Dia meletakkan ponsel itu dengan kasar di atas meja dan meneguk kopinya. Eren yang melihat salah satu costumernya bersikap seperti itu menatap ke arah Rivaille dengan tatapan heran. Dia berpikir apa mungkin ada yang salah dengan kopi buatannya. Tak lama kemudian Rivaille meninggalkan cafe dengan terburu-buru dan dia pun meninggalkan ponselnya di atas meja. Eren kembali dari belakang dan mengetahui Rivaille sudah meninggalkan mejanya, ia pun membersihkan meja tersebut dan menemukan bahwa ponsel Rivaille tertinggal.

"bukankah ini ponsel pria tadi?". Dia mengambil ponsel itu dan menyimpannya dalam saku kemeja lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Jam pada arloji Eren sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan itu tandanya cafe sudah ditutup. Setelah dia mengganti bajunya dia berpamitan pada Erwin, manager cafe tersebut. Di luar cafe jalanan masih ramai meskipun dinginnya udara terasa sampai ke tulang padahal mantel sudah menutup rapat seluruh tubuhnya. Eren mengeratkan mantel yang dia pakai untuk mengurangi dinginnya udara. Asap keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya karena udara yang benar-benar dingin. Dia mempercepat langkahnya supaya segera sampai di apartement yang ia sewa dan kebetulan tidak jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Dalam perjalanan tersebut dia teringat akan ponsel salah seorang costumernya yang ia temukan. Dia merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengamati ponsel itu, menekan salah satu tombol kunci dan menggeser panelnya. Sebuah lambang dijadikan wallpaper oleh sang pemilik yang tentu Eren tidak mengerti arti lambang tersebut. Dia mulai membuka beberapa kontak nomor telepon yang ia harap bisa menemukan sang pemilik ponsel. Pada huruf awal kontak bertuliskan "home".

"ahh ini pasti telepon rumah pria itu". Gumam Eren yang akhirnya menyentuh tombol call.

Rivaille mencari ponselnya diseluruh bagian tas yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan semua isi dalam tas tersebut. Dia juga mencarinya pada mantel yang ia pakai tadi, merogoh setiap saku juga saku celana dan kemejanya. Tetapi dia tidak menemukan ponsel tersebut.

"aish". Dia membuang mantelnya ke sembarang arah.

"kenapa aku tidak menghubungi ponsel itu, mungkin saja seseorang membawanya. Aishh bodoh". Dia segera berlari menuju telepon apartementnya. Belum sempat dia menekan nomor ponselnya, telepon itu sudah berbunyi dan segera dia mengangkatnya.

"halo, apakah benar ini pemilik nomor 0156745?". Tanya seseorang disebrang.

"iya, anda siapa?".

"ahh saya pelayan flours cafe yang melayani anda tadi, apakah tuan meninggalkan ponsel tuan di atas meja cafe?".

"benar, apakah ponsel saya berada pada anda?".

"iya tuan, saya bisa mengantar ponsel anda sekarang".

"benarkah? Terima kasih sebelumnya. Apartement saya ada di kawasan wall rose nomor 59". Rivaille memberikan alamatnya pada Eren.

"baiklah tuan, sepertinya tidak jauh dari sini saya akan mengantarnya". Eren menutup teleponnya. Akhirnya Rivaille bisa bernafas lega karena seseorang sudah berbaik hati mengembalikan ponsel tersebut dan disamping itu ponsel tersebutsangat penting untuk bisnisnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya, menyematkan pada bibirnya, menyalakan korek api dan mulai menyedot asap yang dihasilkan oleh bakaran rokok tersebut. Disampingnya terdapat segelas liqour yang telah ia tuang. Dia menyedot asap rokok dan mengeluarkannya, menikmati setiap hembusan asap dari rokok tersebut. Gelas yang berisi liqour tersebut dia teguk untuk menambah kehangatan dalam tubuhnya. Ditengah-tengah aktivitasnya tersebut, pikirannya melayang pada sebuah kejadian yang memaksanya masuk dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini. Keadaan dimana yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia jalani. Dan tak lama kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu apartementnya. Rivaille berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mematikan rokok yang sudah habis setengah batang kedalam sebuah asbak di depannya. Dia membuka pintu dan seorang pria dengan mantel dan syal tersenyum ketika dia membukakan pintu.

"selamat malam, apakah anda pemilik ponsel ini?". Eren menunjukkan ponsel yang ia bawa.

"oh tentu, terima kasih telah mengembalikan ponsel saya". Rivaille meraih ponselnya.

"syukurlah, kalau bagitu saya permisi".

"tunggu dulu, tidakkah anda tinggal sebentar untuk segelas teh hangat karena udara di luar sangat dingin". Ajak Rivaille.

"ohh boleh". Eren masuk setelah Rivaille mempersilahkannya. Eren duduk diatas sebuah sofa dan memandang sekelilingnya. Di depannya terdapat sebuah putung rokok yang sepertinya baru dimatikan, sebotol liqour dan gelas kosong disampingnya. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat itu. Ruangan tersebut terbilang cukup berantakan bagi seorang Eren yang suka dengan semua hal yang rapi.

Rivaille datang dengan dua cangkir teh hangat ditangannya. Dia mempersilahkan Eren untuk meminumnya dan Eren meneguk teh hangat yang dibuat oleh Rivaille itu.

"maaf apartement ini berantakan". Ucap Rivaille.

"ohh ti,,tidak apa-apa". Jawab Eren

"sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih karena anda mau mengembalikan ponsel ini".

"itu sudah kewajiban saya sebagai seorang pelayan yang menemukan barang di cafe". Jawab Eren sopan.

"apa anda..tunggu nama anda?". Tanya Rivaille.

"ahh iya, saya Eren dan tuan?".

"anda bisa memanggil saya Rivaille".

"baiklah tuan Rivaille".

"ahh sepertinya kita seumuran jadi lebih baik jika saling memanggil nama, aku rasa sedikit tidak nyaman ketika memakai tuan". Ucap Rivaille.

"baiklah, Rivaille. Kau bisa memanggilku Eren". Senyum terbingkai pada wajah Eren.

Rivaille membalas senyuman Eren dan disaat itulah suatu perasaan muncul pada diri Eren. Baru kali ini dia merasakan seseorang tersenyum tulus padanya. Karena selama ini semua orang yang dekat dengannya hampir tidak pernah tersenyum setulus ini. Entah dia salah mengartikan senyuman Rivaille yang jelas sekarang ini sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah Eren rasakan muncul pada dirinya. Untuk beberapa saat Eren tak berkedip menatap Rivaille sampai akhirnya dia sadar bahwa telah melakukan tindakan yang membuatnya sedikit kikuk di depan Rivaille, orang yang baru saja ia kenal. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan sepertinya Eren sudah lama berada di apartement itu. Dia berpamitan pada Rivaille dan segera meninggalkan apartementnya. Detak jantungnya kembali berdetak tak beraturan tatkala sekali lagi Rivaille memberinya senyuman dan ucapan terima kasih padanya.

Eren berjalan menuju apartementnya yang tak jauh dari apartement Rivaille dengan sebuah senyuman yang sulit diartikan atau bisa dibilang sebuah senyuman yang dialami oleh orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"tunggu, apa aku menyukai? Aishh bodoh, tidak mungkin aku menyukai seorang pria". Eren mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia membuka kenop pintu dan segera menutupnya kembali. Tubuhnya ia rebahkan diatas ranjang yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu. Dia mencoba menutup matanya dan melemaskan otot-otot yang sudah seharian ia gunakan untuk bergerak kesana-kemari. Menikmati empuk ranjangnya dan tiba-tiba terlintas senyuman Rivaille di benaknya. Pria yang baru saja ia kenal itupun seolah-olah menjadi candu untuk Eren sekarang. Perlahan dia menutup mata dan berharap esok dan seterusnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Rivaille, itulah doanya.

Tubuh Eren masih dibalut dengan selimut tebal dan mantel yang ia pakai kemarin malam dan masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Karena terlalu lelah, dia tidak sempat untuk mengganti mantel yang ia pakai dengan baju tidurnya. Pagi ini, seperti biasa tidak banyak aktivitas yang dia lakukan karena jam kerjanya adalah pukul 3 sore sampai 11 malam. Waktu luang tersebut ia gunakan untuk menulis beberapa artikel yang kemudian dikirimkannya ke beberapa media online maupun cetak yang mau menerimanya. Meskipun hasilnya tidak banyak tapi hal tersebut hanya untuk menyalurkan hobi dan waktu luangnya. Akan tetapi apabila tidak ada topik yang menarik, tentu tidak ada bahan yang ditulis sehingga kadang-kadang Eren hanya mengisi beberapa jamnya sekedar untuk jalan-jalan disekitar apartementnya. Hanya itulah hal yang dilakukan Eren 2 tahun ini sejak dia memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri jauh dari orang tuanya. Meskipun dalam hal materi orang tua Eren cukup mampu untuk membiayainya kuliah tapi dia telah memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri. Dan selama 2 tahun itu pula dia menjalani hari-harinya sendiri, tidak seperti remaja kebanyakan yang mempunyai pasangan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama jika liburan tiba. Kadang dia juga merasa kesepian tapi dia belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuknya.

Eren mengambil mantel yang ia gantungkan di lemarinya. Syal melingkar di lehernya dan topi bobble merah marun ia gunakan untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Dia membutuhkan 15 menit untuk sampai di tempat kerjanya. Sesampainya disana, Erwin sudah membereskan beberapa barang di meja kasir dan menyapa Eren ketika dia masuk.

"ini kan masih setengah 3, kenapa sudah datang?". Tanya Erwin sambil menuangkan secangkir teh dan memeberikannya pada Eren.

"aku bosan di apartement seharian, jadi tadi aku jalan-jalan di taman dan sekalian datang kesini". Eren melepaskan mantelnya dan mengambil secangkir teh yang diberikan oleh Erwin.

"ahh baiklah. Oh ya hari ini Armin ijin untuk tidak masuk jadi kalau kau butuh bantuan panggil aku saja". Ucap Erwin.

Setelah di iyakan oleh Eren, Erwin masuk ke ruangannya. Kini Eren mulai melakukan aktivitasnya, membersihkan meja costumer, membersihkan lantai dan kaca dan baru dia bisa membuka cafe tersebut. Sudah 2 jam dia berdiri dibalik meja pelayan dan baru 1 costumer yang datang. Setiap hari udara semakin dingin saja, mungkin orang-orang enggan untuk keluar rumah.

Setiap beberapa menit, Eren menengok ke arah luar cafe. Ya, ada seseorang yang ditunggunya dan itu adalah Rivaille, pria yang ia kenal kemarin. Dia berharap hari ini Rivaille datang ke cafe atau setidaknya dia melewati jalan di depan cafe itu tapi nihil, orang yang diharapkan kedatangannya itu tidak muncul. Dan akhirnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Terdapat sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hati Eren. Sejak pertemuan pertama hari itu, Eren merasakan sesuatu yang hilang dan ia temukan ketika berada di dekat Rivaille.

Sudah hampir seminggu Eren tidak pernah bertemu dengan Rivaille lagi sehingga muncul rasa kehilangan muncul lagi pada diri Eren. Setiap hari ketika pulang dari tempat kerjanya dia sempatkan dulu untuk menunggu munculnya Rivaille tapi harapannya pupus karena Rivaille tidak pernah muncul. Pernah suatu hari dia mempunyai niat untuk pergi ke apartement Rivaille, tapi hal tersebut diurungkannya karena hubungannya dengan Rivaille hanya sebatas orang yang pernah dia tolong.

Minggu malam itu, seperti biasa Eren pulang dari cafe dan berjalan menuju apartementnya. Jalanan tampak sedikit lenggang tidak seperti biasanya. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang berlalu. Ketika dia berjalan melewati sebuah gang, dia melihat seseorang berjalan terhuyung. Orang tersebut tampak memegangi perut seperti seseorang yang telah dipukuli. Eren berjalan mendekat ke pria tersebut dan betapa kagetnya dia mengetahui bahwa pria tersebut adalah Rivaille. Wajahnya penuh dengan luka dan sepertinya beberapa orang telah memukulinya.

"Rivaille". Eren mendekat ke arah Rivaille.

Rivaille menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya yang sedikit kabur.

"Eren". Akhirnya dia mengenali wajah itu.

"ada apa denganmu?". Suara Eren terdengar panik. Dia menyangga tubuh Rivaille yang hampir jatuh.

"aku tidak apa-apa". Jawab Rivaille.

"tapi lukamu. Baiklah aku akan mengantar mu pulang". Tanpa diiyakan oleh Rivaille, Eren menuntunnya ke arah apartement milik Rivaille. Sesampainya di apartement, Eren membantunya duduk di sofa.

"aku akan memebelikan obat luka untukmu, kau tunggu disini".

"tidak perlu, aku mempunyai beberapa di kotak sebelah meja itu". Rivaille menunjuk sebuah kotak diatas meja. Eren pun mengambil kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Dengan hati-hati dia mengobati luka Rivaille. Setelah selesai, Eren merapikannya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

"terima kasih, kali ini kau lagi yang menolongku". Ucap Rivaille.

"itu sudah kewajibanku karena aku bertemu denganmu kan. Dan kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ni?".

"ahh tidak ada, aku hanya mengalami beberapa masalah kecil".

"oh, kalau begitu aku harus pulang karena malam semakin larut".

"kenapa kau tidak menginap disini? Lagi pula udara di luar sangat dingin, kau nanti bisa sakit". Tawar Rivaille.

Dan tentu tawaran tersebut disetujui Eren karena akhir-akhir ini dia merasa sangat merindukan sosok pria yang ada di depannya itu.

Rivaille memberikan selimut untuk Eren, karena hanya ada satu tempat tidur Rivaille lah yang harus tidur di sofa tapi awalnya Eren menolak dengan alasan karena kondisi Rivaille saat itu tapi akhirnya diapun menurut juga. Selama malam itu dia hanya 3 jam memejemkan matanya. Eren lebih banyak menghabiskan malamnya untuk memandangi Rivaille yang sudah tertidur di sofa. Senyum mengembang di kedua sudut bibir Eren. Dia merasa hangat jika berada disamping Rivaille.

Pagi itu ketika dia membuka matanya, dia mendengar Rivaille sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"aku tau, tapi bisakah kau memberiku waktu? Baiklah aku akan menemui mu". Nada suara Rivaille sedikit meninggi. Dia menengok ke arah Eren yang sepertinya masih tidur dan akhirnya dia meninggalkan apartementnya dan meletakkan sebuah note untuk Eren di atas meja. setelah Rivaille menutup pintu, Eren pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan sebenarnya dia mendengar ketika Rivaille berbicara tadi. "maaf aku meninggalkanmu, kau bisa menutup pintunya saja ketika meninggalkan apartement ku" tulis Rivaille di note tersebut. Eren sedikit curiga dengan keadaan Rivaille. Kemarin malam wajah dan tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan tadi pagi sepertinya ada masalah dengannya.

Dan sejak kejadian tersebut, tepatnya sudah satu bulan Eren sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan Rivaille. Setap hari Eren meyakinkan dirinya apa dia benar-benar menyukai Rivaille dan tentu hatinya tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia menyukai Rivaille. Dan setiap hari rasa rindu tersebut semakin memuncak pada hati Eren tapi dia tidak bisa menemuka keberadaan Rivaille bahkan di aprtementnya.

Suatu hari, Hanji Zoe, bibi Eren yang juga kepala polisi di daerah tersebut mengunjungi Eren yang kebetulan pada hari itu juga libur kerja. Hanji memeluk ponakannya itu dan menanyakan kabarnya.

"ya seperti yang bisa bibi lihat aku baik-baik saja".

"syukurlah, kau sekarang sudah dewasa Eren".

Hanji meletakkan map yang dibawanya dari kantor polisi dan sebuah foto jatuh dan diambil oleh Eren. Eren membulatkan matanya ketika melihat siapa orang dalam foto tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

" foto ini ada di map ini?". Tanya Eren.

"ahh? Apa kau mengenalnya? Dia adalah pengedar narkoba baru di kota kita itulah sebabnya polisi sedang mencari keberadaannya. Tapi apa kau tahu orang ini?".

Untuk beberapa saat Eren terdiam tapi dia sadar ketika Hanji memanggilnya.

"ti..tidak, tentu tidak". Jawab Eren.

"ahh baiklah, jika kau menemui orang ini kau bisa menghubungi ku karena aku dengar dia sering berada disekitar daerah ini".

Ketika Hanji sudah meninggalkan apartement Eren, dia pun keluar dan tempat yang dia tuju tak lain adalah apartement Rivaille. Dia berlari menembus salju yang sedang turu sore itu. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah menanyakan kebenaran tersebut, apakah Rivaille yang selama ini dia kenal dan telah membuatnya jatuh hati adalah seorang pengedar narkoba. Akhirnya Eren sampai di depan pintu apartement Rivaille, dia mengatur nafasnya sebelum dia mengetuk pintu itu.

Rivaille keluar dibalik pintu dan kaget melihat Eren datang.

"Eren".

"Rivaille..apa benar..kau..obat itu". Suara Eren terputus-putus.

Rivaille menarik Eren masuk ke dalam apartementnya dan menutup pintu.

"kau sudah tahu?". Rivaille menyalakan sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya.

"tapi kenapa kau harus menjadi pengedar?".

"itu adalah jalan hidupku, lagi pula kau tidak perlu tahu".

"setidaknya kau bisa mencari pekerjaan lain..".

Belum sempat Eren meneruskan kalimatnya, Rivaille sudah menghampirinya dan menarik kerah bajunya. Tatapan tajamnya tidak membuat Eren takut sedikitpun dan akhirnya Rivaille melepaskannya.

"itu lah sebabnya, dari awal aku sudah tidak ingin berteman dengan siapa pun. Kau bisa memanggil polisi sekarang". Ucap Rivaille sambil meneguk segelas liquor.

"tidak". Jawab Eren tegas.

Rivaille menatap ke arah Eren, Eren mendekat ke arah Rivaille.

"aku menyukaimu, Rivaille".

Kalimat tersebut sukses membuat Rivaille tidak bisa menahan tawa sekaligus amarahnya.

"apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?".

"tentu tidak, aku benar-benar menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu".

"kau? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Apa kau sudah gila? Aku tidak mungkin menyukai seorang pria".

Sakit, hanya itulah kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Eren saat ini. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa perasaannya selama ini salah.

"lebih baik aku masuk penjara dari pada mempunyai hubungan dengan seorang pria". Tambah Rivaille.

Degg.. hampir saja Eren meneteskan air mata ketika mendengar ucapan Rivaille itu. Apakah begitu hina perasaannya saat ini? Dia hanya ingin mendapatkan rasa kasih sayang dari orang yang dicintainya dan bukan hinaan yang menyakitkan seperti ini. Eren berusaha untuk melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan apertement Rivaille.

"maafkan aku". Dia meninggalkan Rivaille yang masih tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Eren itu.

Langkah kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk berjalan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Rivaille yang ia kenal sebagai orang yang baik padanya sangat tega berbicara seperti itu. Akhirnya pelupuk matanya tidak mampu membendung air mata yang coba ia tahan. Eren menagis dalam diam, air matanya dia biarkan membasahi kedua pipinya. Udara yang dingin tersebut menjadi sangat dingin untuk Eren. Dia duduk disebuah bangku di taman dekat apartementnya. Dia menyesali telah mengatakan hal itu pada Rivaille. Salju pun mulai turun dan sudah 2 jam dia duduk seperti itu, membiarkan tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan salju dan membiarkan udara dingin bebas memeluk dirinya.

Rivaille sebenarnya sedikit menyesal dengan perkataannya pada Eren, tidak seharusnya dia mengatakan sepeti itu pada orang yang banyak menolongnya itu, setidaknya dia mengatakan itu denga halus. Ada perasaan bersalah dalam diri Rivaille dan juga perasaan takut kalau Eren benar-benar melaporkannya pada polisi. Malam berikutnya, Rivaille memutuskan untuk menemui Eren di tempat kerjanya tapi dia tidak menemukan Eren.

"apakah Eren ada?". Rivaille bertanya pada Armin.

"ahh Eren? Sepertinya dia sedang sakit".

"sakit?".

"iya, tadi ketika saya datang ke apartementnya, suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi".

"apakah saya bisa meminta alamat apartement Eren".

"oh tentu". Armin menuliskan alamat Eren dan menyerahkannya pada Rivaille.

Setelah Rivaille menemukan apartement Eren, dia mengetuk pintunya. Dan tak lama kemudian Eren muncul dibalik pintu, wajahnya sangat pucat dan ia kaget melihat kedatangan Rivaille.

"Eren, maafkan aku". Ucap Rivaille.

"Rivaille? Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan karena akulah yang salah. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal tersebut".

"tidak Eren, aku lah yang salah padahal kau telah banyak menolongku".

Eren hanya tersenyum, matanya menatap wajah Rivaille dengan sayu. Dia sudah senang mengetahui bahwa Rivaille datang ke tempatnya bahkan meminta maaf.

"mungkin aku belum bisa membalas perasaanmu itu, tapi aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman". Kalimat Rivaille tersebut sebenarnya membuat Eren sedikit kecewa tapi perasaan tersebut dihiraukannya karena berada di dekat Rivaille pun dia sudah sangat senang.

"baiklah, teman". Eren memberikan telapak tangannya dan dibalas oleh Rivaille. Akhirnya malam tersebut merupakan malam yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Eren. Meskipun dinginnya udara di luar tapi hatinya terasa sangat hangat.

"selamat sore Erwin, selamat sore Armin". Sapa Eren sore itu ketika masuk ke dalam cafe. Dan yang disapa heran karena akhir-akhir ini seorang Eren yang pemurung berubah menjadi Eren yang baru pertama kali bekerja di cafe, seorang yang ceria.

"se..selamat sore, Eren apa kau baik-baik saja?". Armin mendekati Eren dan menyentuh dahinya.

"tentu, aku sangat baik-baik saja". Jawab Eren sambil tersenyum mempertlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Armin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat perubahan sikap temannya itu tak terkecuali dengan Erwin yang sempat menawarkannya cuti lebih lama. Selama melayani para costumer terlihat Eren sangat bersemangat dan menebar senyum ke setiap orang yang datang. Ketika pukul 11 malam, diapun pulang dari cafe. Selama perjalanan dia menendang beberapa kerikil kecil dan senyum tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya. Alasan dari semua sikapnya seharian tidak lain adalah karena ucapan Rivaille kemarin sehingga hatinya sedikit terisi meskipun Rivaille belum membalas perasaannya itu.

Pertemanan mereka sama halnya dengan pertemanan biasa tapi semakin bergantinya hari Eren membuat pertemanan itu lebih berarti. Sikap Rivaille yang dingin sangat kontras dengan sikap Eren yang sangat ceria. Setiap hari Eren meminta Rivaille untuk menjemputnya dari cafe dengan alasan selama ini tidak pernah ada seorang yang menemaninya pulang, sungguh alasan yang kekanakan pikir Rivaille. Awalnya Rivaille menolak, tapi wajah Eren yang memelas ditambah dengan rasa takut Rivaille apabila sewaktu-waktu Eren melaporkannya ke polisi,(padahal Eren sama sekali tidak ada niat seperti itu) membuat Rivaille menuruti permintaannya.

Dan akhirnya setiap Eren pulang dari cafe, Rivaille selalu menunggunya di depan cafe padahal Eren sudah menyurunya masuk tapi Rivaille lebih nyaman menunggunya di luar karena dia menghisap rokok yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Pernah suatu saat Eren protes pada Rivaille akan kebiasaan buruk Rivaille tersebut, menghisap rokok dan mengkonsumsi liquor tapi tetap saja Rivaille tidak bisa meninggalkannya dengan alasan dia tidak bisa beraktivitas tanpa dua hal tersebut.

"sebentar lagi musim semi tiba, apa kau mempunyai rencana untuk berlibur?". Tanya Eren ketika mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalanan malam itu.

"tidak". Jawab Rivaille singkat.

"ahh bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Jepang, aku dengar banyak sakura bermekaran disana". Ajak Eren dengan antusias.

"aku tidak suka melihat bunga". Kini nada Rivaille semakin dingin.

Eren mempoutkan bibirnya dan berhenti, sementara itu Rivaille berjalan di depannya. Tapi setelah beberapa langkah, dia menyadari bahwa Eren tidak ada disampingnya dan dia berhenti.

"kenapa kau masih disana, udara sangat dingin". Ucap Rivaille.

"kau bisa pulang, aku bisa berjalan pulang sendiri".

"baiklah". Rivaille berbelok di perempatan jalan dan meninggalkan Eren.

"sudah aku duga. Ck". Kali ini Eren berjalan mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai ke apartementnya.

Ya, sikap Rivaille yang dingin tersebut sudah dihafal oleh Eren. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Rivaille karena satu-satunya tujuannya bertahan dari dinginnya sikap Rivaille tidak lain adalah membuat Rivaille berhenti menjadi pengedar narkoba. Tapi tiap kali Eren membicarakan hal tersebut, Rivaille selalu mengalihkan pembicaraannya dan berkata bahwa hal tersebut bukan urusan Eren dan Eren tidak berhak ikut campur dalam hidupnya.

Akhirnya natal yang dinantikan pun tiba. Semua orang bersuka cita menyambut natal tak terkecuali denga Eren. Karena natal ini juga hari dimana Rivaille berulang tahun dan tentu dia sudah menyiapkan kejutan dan kado untuk Rivaille. Sebuah syal berwarna cokelat sudah disiapkan dan dibungkus dalam sebuah kotak kado juga sebuah cake ulang tahun yang ia buat sendiri siap dia berikan pada Rivaille. Malam itu tanpa menghubungi Rivaille, Eren datang ke aprtementnya. Diketuknya pintu tersebut dan tak lama kemudia Rivaille membukanya.

"selamat ulang tahun Rivaille". Sebuah cake dengan lilin sekarang sudah berada di kedua tangan Eren. Rivaille tidak menyangka bahkan dia tidak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"ayo make a wish". Ucap Eren. Rivaille memejamkan mata dan kemudian meniup lilinnya.

"yey". Tanpa disuruh masuk, Eren pun masuk ke apartement Rivaille dan meletakkan kue nya diatas meja.

"ini". Dia memberikan sebuah kotak berwana merah pada Rivaille.

"apa ini?".

"tenang saja, itu bukan bom kok". Canda Eren dan Rivaille pun membukanya.

"terima kasih". Ucap Rivaille dan meletakkan kembali kado Eren tadi diatas meja.

"apa kau tidak suka?".

"aku suka". Jawab Rivaille.

"ahh baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus makan kue ini karena ini buatanku". Eren memotong kue itu dan memberikannya pada Rivaille.

"nanti saja, kau bisa meletakkanya di meja". Rivaille kembali fokus pada foto-foto yang ia pegang.

"bisa kah kau 10 menit saja menganggap ku ada?". Akhirnya Eren mengambil foto-foto tersebut.

"Eren". Kali ini Rivaille terlihat marah.

"Rivaille, please untuk hari ini saja kau bersikap hangat padaku dan untuk hari-hari berikutnya kau bisa mengabaikan ku. Aku hanya ingin merayakan natal sekaligus ulang tahun mu, itu saja". Ucap Eren.

"tapi aku tidak meminta kau melakukannya".Rivaille berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"aku tahu, tapi setidaknya hargailah kedatanganku. Dan sekali lagi, tinggalkan pekerjaan mu itu". Nada Eren semakin meninggi. Hampir saja Rivaille melayangkan tangannya ke arah Eren tapi dia sadar tentang dampak dari perbuatannya itu.

"aku sudah bilang, jangan pernah ikut campur dalam kehidupanku. Harus aku katakan berapa kali lagi agar kau mengerti. Aku sudah lelah dengan sikap mu itu, aku harap mulai sekarang jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi". Emosinya sudah mencapai batas dan Rivaille memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Eren.

Butiran air mata yang tidak bisa dibendungnya meleleh dari pelupuk mata Eren, hati dan telinganya tidak mampu mendengar kalimat Rivaille tersebut. Selama ini dia menyesal telah mencoba bertahan dari sikap Rivaille yang hanya membuat sakit hatinya.

"baiklah. Aku tidak akan muncul di hadapanmu lagi, tuan Rivaille. Dan kau jangan khawatir mungkin selama ini kau mau berteman dengan ku karena aku mengetahui identitasmu, tenang saja aku tidak akan melaporkan pada polisi". Eren menatap Rivaille dengan senyuman rasa sakit hatinya. Dia meletakkan kue tersebut dan meninggalkan apartement tersebut.

Rivaille bersandar pada tembok dan menyesali perkataannya tersebut. Dia sadar bahwa kali ini Eren banar-benar sakit hati padanya. Dia takut bahwa Eren akan membencinya karena selama ini kehadiran Eren membuat kebahagiaan tersendiri pada diri Rivaille dan diam-diam di mulai menyukai kehadiran Eren disampingnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal tersebut pada Eren tapi karena ada hal menyangkut pekerjaannya yang membuat dirinya sedikit emosi. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu apartementnya.

"bagaimana, apa kau sudah siap berangkat ke Jerman?". Seorang pria masuk dan memberikan sebuah bungkusan pada Rivaille.

"..."

"kau harus memikirkannya, bos akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak mau pergi kesana". Ucap pria itu lagi.

"aku berhenti".

"apa? Apa kau sudah gila? Pikirkan nyawamu". Pria tersebut menarik kerah baju Rivaille dan bersiap memukulnya.

"apa kau tidak dengar? Aku berhenti dari ini semua". Ulang Rivaille.

"kau..ahh..". pria tersebut meninggalkan Rivaille yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan kosong. Hal yang ada dalam otaknya saat ini adalah Eren.

Dia menarik mantelnya dan keluar menemui Eren. Dia mendatangi apartementnya tapi Eren sudah tidak ada disana. Dia mencari Eren di tempat yang biasa mereka datangi tapi tetap, Rivaille tidak bisa menemukannya. Dia pun berlari menuju cafe tapi malam itu cafe tutup karena semua merayakan natal.

"Eren, maafkan aku". Ucapnya. Dia berjalan ditengah salju yang turun. Ketika semua orang merayakan natal dengan gembira, tidak begitu dengannya, dia harus menyesali perbuatan bodohnya itu. Rivaille memegang dadanya, dan merasakan udara sesak di dalamnya.

Sejak kejadian itu, Rivaille tidak pernah bertemu dengan Eren bahkan diapun tidak bisa menghubungi nomor ponselnya. Tapi selama itu dia tidak pernah berhenti mancari Eren bahkan setiap hari dia datang ke cafe tapi suatu hari Armin berkata bahwa Eren sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja dan Armin sendiri tidak tahu keberadaan Eren sekarang. Sampai akhirnya musim semi pun tiba. Udara Vanchouver menjadi sedikit hangat karena beberapa pohon sudah mulai bersemi daunnya.

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan membawa sebuah koper di tangannya. Eren, dia sejak kejadian dengan Rivaille itu dia memutuskan untuk menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya dengan pulang ke rumah kedua orang tuanya.

"ahh, akhirnya aku bisa mencium udara musim semi". Senyum mengembang dari bibirnya. Dia berjalan menuju apartementnya tapi ketika dia melewati depan area apartement itu dia melihat seorang pria tengah duduk dibangku. Tatapannya lurus dan kosong.

"Rivaille". Eren sadar bahwa pria itu adalah Rivaille. Rivaille mendengar suara tersebut dan sangat merindukan suara pemiliknya.

"Eren". Dia berdiri dan menghampiri Eren.

Rivaille tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika dia bertemu dengan Eren, selama ini dia sudah mencari Eren sampai dia tidak tahu harus mencarinya dimana lagi. Kata maaf sudah sering ia ucapkan dan mungkin kata itu sudah tidak berarti lagi. Begitu juga dengan Eren, setelah kejadian itu dia sudah berniat untuk melupakan Rivaille tapi takdir berkata lain, pertemuan tersebut memaksanya untuk mengingat kembali waktu yang ia habiskan dengan Rivaille.

"aku sadar, mungkin selama ini kau berusah keras untuk melupakan ku bahkan kau sudah sangat membenciku, tapi aku sadar aku adalah orang yang paling bodoh membiarkan orang yang aku cinta tersakiti karena sikap ku". Ucap Rivaille. Eren hanya terdiam, tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa ia ucapkan sekarang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus is lakukan sekarang, terus berusaha melupakan Rivaille atau memberinya maaf.

"baiklah, aku tahu kau sangat sakit hati padaku. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku...menyukaimu, Eren".

"..."

"kalau kau tidak mau memaafkan ku, tapi aku mohon sekali ini saja katakan sesuatu padaku".

Eren tersenyum memandang Rivaille.

"aku sudah memaafkan mu, Rivaille". Ucap Eren.

Kini senyuman Rivaille yang juga sangat dirindukan oleh Eren mengembang dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

"tapi kau harus berjanji, jika kau menyakiti aku lagi aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu, tuan Rivaille". Eren menarik kerah baju Rivaille.

"aku akan sangat senang jika orang yang membunuh ku itu adalah dirimu, Eren".

"ohh..jadi dia, orang yang membuatmu berhenti dari ini semua?". Beberapa orang tiba-tiba datang dihadapan Eren dan Rivaille.

"Jean". Rivaille kaget melihat beberapa mafia mantan rekannya ketika menjadi pengedar narkoba dulu.

"aku tidak menyangka, kau akan merelakan nyawamu hanya untuk dia". Ulang pria yang dipanggil Jean itu.

"dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini". Ucap Rivaille.

"ahhh..kau tidak perlu banyak bicara karena dirimu lah bisnis dengan Jerman gagal, dan kerugiannya tidak bisa kutukar dengan nyawamu".

"kita bisa membicarakannya di tempat lain, aku mohon berilah kesempatan untuk...".

Belum sempat Rivaille meneruskan kalimatnya, Jean sudah mengambil senjata api dan siap menembaknya, tapi dengan cepat Eren menghadangnya di depan Rivaille dan akhirnya timah panas tersebut menembus ke arah dada Eren.

"Eren!". Teriak Rivaille dan menahan tubuh Eren yang penuh dengan darah.

"Aku mencintaimu...Rivaille". setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Eren sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Eren!". Dengan membabi buta Rivaille menghampiri Jean dan siap memukulnya tapi seorang mafia menembaknya dan tepat di dadanya. Diapun roboh disamping tubuh Eren. Tangan yang penuh dengan darah kini mencoba meraih tangan Eren.

"Eren". Panggil Rivaille dan menahan rasa sakitnya. Eren sudah tidak menjawab dan kini air mata Rivaille menetes untuk terakhir kalinya.

"terima..kasih. untuk waktumu selama ini.. aku..tidak ada perasaan menyesal karena telah melihat.. senyummu..Eren". setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, pegangan tangan mereka terlepas. Rivaille sudah menutup matanya.

Dan kini, kisah cinta mereka akan berlanjut pada masa yang berbeda. Masa dimana mereka akan selalu bersama dan selalu mencintai satu sama lain.


End file.
